The invention pertains generally to the art of games and more particularly to the game of golf.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,004, issued Sept. 30, 1975, shows a golf putter with a head shaped somewhat like the head disclosed herein. The hosel for the shaft, however, is located rearwardly of the striking face. Others have provided an offset shank which locates the hosel in front of the striking face. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,350 issued Feb. 12, 1963, to H. Koorland; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,981 issued June 10, 1969, to D. M. Anweiler. Usually the offset shank and the putter head are cast integrally of a metal that is ductile. This ductility can allow the offset shank to bend slightly when the putter is leaned on or if there is some weight on it when lying flat as in the trunk of a car. Any such bend will change the putting characteristics of the club. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a golf club with an offset shank which will not bend.
In a standard golf club, the shaft is aligned with the head. In a golf club having an offset shank, the shaft is aligned with the ball when at rest. Certain advantages are attributed to each arrangement. It is desirable to provide a golf club with the advantages of both arrangements.